ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathon Sprague
Jonathon Blake Sprague (Born January 24, 1985) is an American Professional Wrestler currently wrestling for WWER and WWH as Frost. He has wrestled with several promotions through his relatively young career and has risen through the ranks to be one of the biggest rising young stars in the industry known for his extreme moves in the ring and the ability to take risks that put his body on the line to claim a victory. Background Jonathon has always lived a pretty easy life starting ever since he was born, not coming from one of wealth as some others had, there was still enough support for the young man to assist him in growing up but there was one decision he made that would change his life forever, when he was 16 years old, he watched some of the high flying action from Team Xtreme, ever since those moments on the television, he knew that he wanted to become a wrestler but his parents had different ideas, telling about the dangers of the industry, they forbid him from doing it. He listened to them for only a brief stint but everytime he flipped on the television to watch wrestling, something inside of him told him that is what he wanted to do, that is where he belonged and so without his parent's wishes for the industry, he went and ran away from home, traveling down to Dallas, Texas and beginning to train at the gyms, having no real training experience proved to be one of the few surprises of how well he has performed in the ring and he was given his first big break after he and his long time friend, Sleet otherwise known as Jesse, got signed as a tag-team to the company known as Dark Horse Wrestling. DHW The first big break in his career came when he joined the promotion, he went on to a successful career with the company, holding many titles but never able to catch the big one. Him and his partner both had astonishing careers in their rookie seasons and both major factors with the outcomes of the company but this is where Frost really experienced his first Tragedy with the company. Tragedy in DHW During a ladder match for the tag team titles, a brutal accident would happen and affect the life of Frost forever, while his partner, Sleet, was battling on top of the ladder with the opponent, Frost would do the smart thing seeing as his partner was losing and not wanting to lose the titles, he would push the ladder over, both opponent and partner would come crashing down towards the outside, but his partner's head would wrap up around the ropes and from how high the fall took place, the cables snapping the neck and his partner instantly dead, feeling responsible for the death of his partner, soon afterwards Frost would leave the federation in search for some inner peace. Yahoo Federation Years For a period of 5 months, no one would know of the young man known as Frost, his career just vanished after holding 3 different titles multiple times in DHW until he would make his redebut to the wrestling industry and the world in the Yahoo Federation. The young man would be as successful as when he left after claiming a World Title, his first and only time holding the belt, he would also go on to winning a tag-team title with a new partner, and also hold the Hardcore and Intercontinental belts at the same time. The high point of his career so far was the casket match for the World Title, defeating two superstars after nailing a picture perfect Ice Cold. The next big moment was when he took on the Undertaker in a Hell in the Cell match and in only a matter of minutes, the Deadman laid in a pool of his own blood and beaten in the center of the ring. After a run-in with one of the legends of the Yahoo Federation known as Chris "The Great Destroyer" Alexander, in which he was able to get most people to turn on the young man, even his closest friends, the young man would develop a bit of paranoia and also get a new gimmick simply known as the Diva Killer Diva Killer Gimmick A short lived gimmick for the young man before he would leave the Yahoo Federation behind him, but he was responsible for laying out several divas before he left, his first victim was Trish Stratus, someone who seemed to always be by his side, out of nowhere though, he would nail Trish with an Ice Cold leaving her in the ring unconscious and he would be getting a lot of boos, the second most notable diva to feel the wrath of the paranoid man was Victoria, who was face at the time, it only helped to fuel him and after delivering an Ice Cold to her, it seemed to have snapped the diva back into her psycho craze. The final big name to nail with the Ice Cold was his girlfriend at the time and manager, Amy Dumas, leaving her in the middle of the ring, a few hours after the incident which tore him up over, the man would finally leave the company and begin to search for a new meaning to carry out his goals. He would finally find it as he would now enter the MXHWA. MXHWA The start of something wonderful happened here now as the young man would continue his career her in MXHWA, this time with the man coming even more into age, he would begin to focus more on the divas then on the actual wrestling for the company and even though it was a great run, before he had achance to make it big for the company it would eventually close down but not before some big things happened in his life during his run in the federation. Here is where he would be rekindled with the diva known as Amy Dumas once more, even as far as them going out and dating but another shock would come into his life when he would find out that Amy would now be carrying his kid. Faith Lehane Dumas Faith was born to Amy Dumas and Jonathon during their times with the MXHWA, one of the proudest moments of his life and also one of the most shocking to the young man, not ready to have a kid at such a young age, he would temporarily walk out on Amy and her kid, a few weeks later they would rekindle and he would begin to care for Faith before the eventual break up from the federation closing and both going separate ways. WWH Deciding he needed to get away from everything to think about the recent activities going on with his life, the young man would come to a new company opening up known as WWH, this is where it seemed he would finally be able to carry a program, one show where he could truly highlight his talents and he did show that he belonged in the industry when he was named the King of the Ring after going through some tough competition such a Rhyno and the X-cutioner. The winner of the King of the Ring also earned a shot at one of the main titles of his choosing but his dreams of taking the match would not come true as the company would file bankruptcy and he would be out of his lucky shot. From here this is where he would begin to explore more venues and join a company known as NGPW. NGPW The young man immediently made an impact here in his first match when he was pronounced the number one contender to the television championship after defeating three other opponents in a match, from there he would claim another title in his belt by going in and winning the television title and holding it for a very long time, trying to set the record for the title but his dreams of that also came up short as he was stripped from the title and booted from the federation after it was found out he was wrestling with a rival promotion, he would be back within NGPW and after getting two different shots at trying to capture the title he could never win it back but did go on to win a parking lot royal rumble match after pinning Christian Cage, but another disagreement broke out between the owner of the company and the young Frost and he would find himself backing up and moving to another company. WWH The company was now reopened and it seemed like another great time to return to the company and also have a bigger run with the company, this is where strangely he would be reunited with his girlfriend who he hasn't spoke to in quite some time Amy and even went out of his way, asking her to marry him but the older woman deciding it wasn't worth it for a young man to ruin himself with her declined, shortly after this is where Faith would also become a wrestler by trade, the two of them even teaming up to take on two hall of famers of the company, his ex-girlfriend, and the Undisputed champion at the time, in which him and his daughter prevailed. The company would come to a collapse though after a screwjob from the owner himself onto one of the other wrestlers caused many of the greats to quit, before leaving though, Frost was able to claim the Intercontinental Championship and then lose it in one of his toughest feuds to date. HPWF Now he was a rookie to HPWF, not wrestling many matches up to date as he was only having his second match with the company on the June 27th Warzone as he was taking on the Australian killer known as Matt Morgan, his career is only looking to go up here and only time could tell what would happen here. XPWA A New company to open up which Frost joined quickly, winning his first match against Landon Scott has earned the man a shot at claiming the main title in a scaffold match. Unfortunately for the young man, contract negotitions did not work out and before his big title match, it was announced that Frost has departed from the company. LWA Joining the company on June 27, 2007, the young man was looking to spread out and make a name for himself in multiple companies and it already seems like he had made a feud here as one of the people want to test just how Xtreme the man claims to be. Of course the hype never turned out to what it was and he was released just a few weeks later due to his attitude problems. Return to WWH After his failing career in LWA, Frost had decided that it was time to return to a company he had built a name of, a company where he can stand out and be known as a legend and that was World Wrestling Headquarters, throughout his stint now, he was always fighting, putting on all kinds of gimmick matches to entertain the fans and after starting off fast with an 11-0 start, Frost was able to defeat a long list of names to capture the newly created Titan Championship and to this date, he was the only male to hold that title. He would account for five more wins in the company and including the last one it was his more important as for the first time in his career, he was able to capture the WWH World Heavyweight Championship, defeating The Rock, Highlander, and Mr. Kennedy in a King of the Mountain match. Most Controversial Superstar Shortly after the huge match and claiming the World Heavyweight Championship, Jonathon felt as if he needed something more, something that people would truly remember him by and it begun when he mysterious disappeared and WWH officials wouldn't disclose anything as the title belt was taken back and vacated. The next day all the major news outlets covered the death of the man known as Jonathon Sprague, even having a live burial on Showdown with his fiance and many friends there in attendance. A week later, the WWH would begin to get bombarded with new cryptic messages revealing a new person to save the company and one to pass darkness upon people, it was revealed at the Pay-Per-View known as War Games that the videos were hyping the return of Frost, a huge swerve was thrown in the industry as the man pulled off a fake death earning major heat as a wrestler and a person, he is still trying to rebuild from the damage he caused but who knows if it will ever return to normal. RoF Intercontinental Champion Many put this man as an underdog joining a new group after impressing the officials with his wrestling skills in other promotions, he quickly shocked the world as he claimed the RoF Intercontinental Championship, a belt that was held by Brock Johnson, the man who was celebrated in another federation for being the longest Intercontinental Champion for their company. He made a statement and it was certainly one to remember. Finishing and Trademark Moves *'Ice Cold™' (Shooting Star Legdrop) *'Light's Out™' (Tornado Implant DDT) *'Horigame™' (Swanton Bomb) *'Freezing Point™' (Spear) *'Twist of Fate' *'Inverted Headlock Backbreaker' *'Dropsault' *'Styles Clash' *'RKO' *'Reverse Twist of Fate' *'Springboard Reverse DDT' *'Pele Kick' *'Extreme Neckbreaker Drop' *'Air Raid Siren' *'Whisper in the Wind' Title History *'DHW Tag Team Champions (x3)' *'DHW Cruiserweight Champion (x2)' *'DHW Hardcore Champion' *'Yahoo World Champion' *'Yahoo Intercontinental Champion' *'Yahoo Hardcore Champion' *'Yahoo Tag Team Champions' *'NGPW Television Champion' *'WWH Intercontinental Champion' *'WWH Titan Champion' *'WWH World Heavyweight Champion (x2)' *'RoF Intercontinental Champion' *'WWF European Champion' *'ASE Xtreme Champion' *'TD Budvision Champion (x2 and Curret)' *'WWENG European Champion (Current)' Notable Accomplishments *'WWH First King of The Ring' *'Terror GM on FWA' *'Had a 16 match winning streak in WWH'' Themes *'The Way I Am - Eminem (DHW)' *'In The End - Linkin Park (Yahoo)' *'Bodies - Drowning Pool (MXHWA)' *'Journey - Akon (WWH First Run and NGPW)' *'Step Up - Drowning Pool (WWH Second Run)' *'We Takin Ova - DJ Khaled (WWH Second Run, XPWA Current)' *'It's Me Snitches - Swizz Beatz(HPWF)' *'Party Like a Rockstar - Shop Boyz (HPWF, LWA)' *'Stronger - Kanye West (WWH Third Run)' *'Coming Undone With It - Korn and Dem Franchise Boys (WWH Third Run)' *'It's My Life - Bon Jovi (Current)' Managers *'Sleet (DHW)' *'Amy Dumas (DHW, MXHWA, WWH First Run)' *'Trish Stratus (DHW)' *'Melina Perez (FWA, RSF)' *'Amy Roucka (WWH Third Run);;;' *'Charity Fortune (WWH Third Run);;;'